gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Resolve
Ash's Resolve is the sixth episode of Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E and the first episode of the Signas Rising arc. Synopsis Plot Inside the Shiroyama family shrine, Ash started to think about the Gunpla Grand Prix as he had begun looking at his completed AGN-X07/S Arios Gundam Sigma model that he planned to use for the tournament. At the same time, Ash started to recall his memories of his time with Aoi's older sister Hanako as he began to rest; the two were as close as siblings when they were kids, but the two lost contact when Hanako left with her father to study in the United Kingdom. Aoi and Jake then show up to get Ash as they want to head over to Emily's store to grab something to eat in its restaurant. As they leave the shrine to head to the restaurant in Emily's hobby store, a young girl that tagged along with Ash and his group named Madison Cruz joins in; much to Ash's dismay. Mr. Marcenas also appears as he tells the group that Gundam fanatics, both new and old, gather at Emily's restaurant every weeknight to gather for what he calls a "Gunpla Battle Royale". He also mentioned that even his old friends gather to attend this gathering, as they too were longtime fans of Gundam and Gunpla. Aoi rushed back home to dress up in her Lacus Clyne cosplay as she is one of her favorite characters in Gundam SEED next to Flay Allster. The group made it to the restaurant and they saw some of the fanatics eating, with the other group doing Gunpla battles in the store's battle room. They greet Ash and the others as Sumeragi came to meet up with Mr. Marcenas to discuss their training routines for the members of their representing teams; on the other hand, Ash and his friends were greeted by Elizabeth, Shizuka, and their team with Shino and Maribelle joining in. The fanatics challenge Ash's group to a free-for-all Gunpla battle to test their skills. Ash accepts their offer using a Jegan as his unit for the fight, with the others using Gunpla models based on other mass-produced mobile suits from Gundam SEED, Gundam Wing, and Gundam X. Mr. Marcenas and Ms. Sumeragi come and watch the fight between Ash's group and the fanatics as they were able to overpower them using the skills they learned from their mentors. The fight went on until a red and black colored Destiny Gundam showed up unexpectedly, wiping out all units from both; Ash's group and the fanatics themselves. Surprised by his sudden appearance, Ash recognized the fighter as Xavier Dunn. He took matters into his own hands as the field changed to the city field, he also changed his Gunpla into his newly-completed Arios Gundam Sigma model. The two agreed to fight in fair terms before they charge their mobile suits against each other as the fight begins. Ash eventually got distracted as his memories with Hanako started to interrupt his strategy for the fight, giving Xavier the advantage by overpowering his mobile suit until Aoi came in and defended the Arios Sigma from another attack coming from the Destiny's sword using the Windam's shield. Ash eventually got back to the fight and shot Xavier's mobile suit in the chest, leaving a crater where the cockpit had initially been. Xavier accepted his loss and offered to have a rematch another time until Jake and Aoi asked him whether or not he wants to join the Gunpla Grand Prix. Xavier knew of the tournament and asked Ash if he can join Albatross Signas, to which Ash and his group accepted on. Meanwhile, Raven Harlot watched a recording of Ash and Xavier's Gunpla battle, as she commented that Ash's skills and abilities allowed him to win the battle despite him being distracted earlier in the fight. She then snickered as she manically thought that she will have the upper hand in fighting Elizabeth before she practices for the Grand Prix. Hitomi and her friend Chiaki Shimokawa later peeked into Raven's room, only for Raven to force them to leave as she yells at them while carefully thinking out her plans to prevent her rival from participating in the Gunpla Grand Prix. Featured Mobile Suits Main *RGZ-95/IZ ReZEL "Izanagi" *AGN-X07/S Arios Gundam Sigma *ASMF-X42V Destiny Gundam "Valvrave" Others *RGM-89 Jegan (Piloted by Ash) *ZGMF-1017 GINN (Piloted by Jake) *GX-9900 Gundam X (Piloted by Elizabeth) *GAT-04 Windam (Piloted by Aoi while cosplaying as Lacus) *WMS-03 Maganac (Piloted by Madison) *GAT-02L2 Dagger L (Piloted by Maribelle) *RMS-106 Hizack (Piloted by one of the fanatics) *RGM-79N GM Custom (Piloted by one of the fanatics) *GNX-603T GN-X (Piloted by one of the fanatics) *GNX-704T Ahead (Piloted by one of the fanatics) *ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior (Piloted by one of the fanatics)